


5: Kissing

by GraciousK



Series: 30-day OTP Challenge: Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hurt Sherlock, Jeanette is basically John's beard, John is slow on the uptake, John's so deep in the closet he may as well be in Narnia, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousK/pseuds/GraciousK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the blue, Sherlock demands a kiss from John.  As ever, John can deny Sherlock nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Day 5 in the [30 Day OTP Challenge](http://ericandy.tumblr.com/post/26596382488/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge): "Kissing".

"John, kiss me."

Sherlock's hands were clamped on John's shoulders, so he couldn't step back. John stared at Sherlock, who had planted his face within a foot of John's own. Sherlock's eyes darted back and forth across John's face.

"What?"

"I said, kiss me."

The tone of Sherlock's voice reminded John of the time he asked John to punch him. This seemed at least as absurd.

"Sherlock, I'm not..." _gay._ What was the point in saying it again? Sherlock already knew that, and he clearly didn't care. _Whatever,_  John thought, and after a moment's hesitation made for Sherlock's cheek.

He'd only begun to incline his head when Sherlock stopped him. "On the mouth," Sherlock insisted.

"Why?" _What sort of game is he playing now?_

Sherlock's face was impassive. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, you do!"

Sherlock's mouth tightened. "Oh, for-" Sherlock's grip tightened, and for a moment John thought he was going to go for it. Instead, Sherlock took a quick breath, eyes darting up and to the side before he composed his face again. Now Sherlock had his puppy-dog look on, and he fixed John with his bluest eyes. "Please."

If he hadn't seen Sherlock pull this ruse before, John might have even been stirred by it. Instead, the attempt at manipulation just irritated him. John felt Sherlock's thumb caress his shoulder in a gesture that was almost romantic, and it was too much. "Nope." He threw his hands up and stepped backwards out of the detective's grasp. "No. Sherlock? Ah-hah, no."

"John." Sherlock's eyebrows drew together slightly, lines creasing his forehead. _Christ, he's actually pouting._

"Alright, so tell me why then. What game are you playing this time?" John crossed his arms, intending to wait for an answer. Sherlock just looked at him with that pathetic expression of faux hurt, and John wanted to punch him. "Don't give me that look, Sherlock, just tell me why you're doing this."

Sherlock brought his hands up to cover his face, then ran his fingers up through his hair. When his hands dropped back to his sides, Sherlock's face was back to normal, but his words were unexpected. "Am I not allowed to have emotions; is that it? I'd have expected that kind of callous disregard from anyone else. But from you, John?" John was taken aback, and Sherlock didn't give him much time to respond before pressing on. "I was curious. But never mind. Hypothesis disconfirmed."

"What- hey!" Sherlock was turning to leave, but John closed the distance between them, grabbing Sherlock's arm. "What hypothesis?"

Sherlock fixed John with a calculating look, one that John always read as _Think, stupid._ John dropped Sherlock's arm, and thought. "You wanted me to kiss you, to test a hypothesis," he said. Sherlock turned back to face him, watching John carefully. _Okay, what could he be testing by asking me... maybe my sexuality, but he should know that._ "Sherlock, I'm not gay. You know that."

"Why should that make a difference? It wasn't about you."

 _Could he not know? Maybe he's never..._ "You wanted to find out... if you were gay?"

Sherlock pulled his _Oh god you idiot_  face, the one he usually saved for Anderson.  He explained in an even tone, "I've known that fact since the onset of puberty. I wanted to find out..." Then Sherlock looked away. He straightened his shirt, first pulling at the hem and then once at each sleeve. "I'd, ah, I'd wanted..." John almost couldn't believe it; Sherlock was actually at a loss for words. "Well, never mind." Sherlock finally made eye contact, then sneered, "It doesn't matter. You won't do it, anyway."

John felt an absurd twinge of guilt. _Now stop it,_ he chided himself, _you're not his boyfriend._ "Of course not, I don't..." _like you?_ Of course John liked Sherlock, just not like _that_ , but saying it that way would only sound childish. "I'm not..." _gay?_ He'd just said that, it'd be stupid to repeat it. _Not interested? Not single?_ Technically he hadn't been dumped by the last one, but after being stood up he'd all but abandoned hope of hearing from her again. Sherlock stood perfectly still, but John couldn't help but feel like he was deflating. Something about the lines around his downcast eyes. "Sherlock, I-"

"I know. Hypothesis disconfirmed." Sherlock'd posture shifted slightly, a miniscule turn towards his bedroom door. "May I be excused?"

Sherlock's eyes were locked on a point somewhere on John's chest, his face blank. Between his blank expression and his hands dangling limp at his sides, Sherlock looked defeated. Crushed, even. John couldn't at all tell whether Sherlock was shamming, but guilt crashed through John's heart despite everything. "Are you guilt-tripping me? Is this intentional?"

Sherlock's face broke, his shoulders slumped. "John," Sherlock said, full-on pouting now.

"Oh, shut up," John said. "You want me to kiss you? Fine." Sherlock's head snapped up, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. John rolled his eyes. _I can't deny you anything, damn you._ "Come here."

John grabbed the other man by the back of the head and mashed his lips to Sherlock's. He counted one second in his head, then broke the contact. He let his hands fall to his sides. _There you go, you manipulative bastard._ "Good?"

Sherlock's face was unreadable. "Again," he said quietly.

John huffed. _Whatever,_ he thought, and leaned in again. The second time it was easier to overcome his reluctance, and Sherlock's lips were as soft as any woman's he'd ever kissed. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, though it was lingering far too long for John's comfort. Hopefully Sherlock was getting all the data he needed.

Then Sherlock's tongue brushed against John's upper lip, and John pulled his head back. He cleared his throat, licked his lips. "Good?" _Please say yes, and be done with this._

"Surely you can do better than that," Sherlock purred, low and sensual. As he spoke, Sherlock's hand slid from John's shoulder up to his neck, and Sherlock stepped a little closer.

"Ah, no," John said, leaning back. Sherlock's hand dropped back to John's shoulder. "I'm really, really not gay."

John was relieved when Sherlock spoke in a normal tone of voice. "One more, then I'll stop asking."

John closed his eyes. He inhaled, counting. Exhaled, counting. "Fine."

"Like you mean it, this time."

"Fine." John opened his eyes. Sherlock's gaze was smouldering, and John was torn between resistance and fascination. "Like I mean it. Right." John cleared his throat, and placed his hand on Sherlock's neck. He hesitated, feeling intensely awkward. "Right." Sherlock's head dipped, and John's lips met his as tenderly as he could manage.

When he felt Sherlock's tongue, he resisted the urge to withdraw and opened his mouth to it. It was exploratory, almost sweet. _Like I mean it. God. Fine._ He twined his fingers in the thick curls at the back of Sherlock's neck, and met Sherlock's tongue with his own. John's other hand found the small of Sherlock's back and drew him closer. He pressed his tongue into Sherlock's mouth with increasing pressure, tipping his head to deepen the kiss. When he withdrew this time, it was a slower process, gently finishing with closed lips.

John patted Sherlock's shoulder before stepping back. "Right. Good, now?" Sherlock's eyes remained closed, and he stood stock-still, his lips parted and slightly pursed. "Sherlock?" Had he gone to his mind palace? Processing the data, maybe. John walked to his chair and sat down woodenly. His lips tingled, and his cheeks felt flushed.

"Yes," Sherlock said, his eyes opening. "Good. Thank you." Sherlock spun on his heel and strode swiftly into his room, shutting the door behind him.

John had only a few seconds to process what had just happened when Sherlock's door opened again. "You're not going to write about this in your blog, are you?"

"No! No, god... no."

"Good." The door slammed.

John blinked. "Okay then." _That was certainly... well, that was... what it was._  John contemplated it for a moment, then decided he didn't want to know.  He flipped open his laptop. The first email in his inbox was from the dating site he'd recently signed up for.   _That's just what I need_ , he thought.  _A girlfriend, a proper girlfriend._ Then maybe Sherlock would back off a bit without John having to explicitly reject him.  Not that John was attracted to his roommate.   _No, not that, of course not,_ John told himself _._ _I just don't like telling him no, is all._ John had the feeling that Sherlock had been rejected plenty in his life.  He didn't need John to pile on too.

John pressed his fingers to his lips, failing to forget the feeling of Sherlock's tongue in his mouth.  New message.  He skimmed it, looked at her pictures.  Dark hair, long neck, narrow shoulders.  No cleavage to speak of, but a lovely oval face with large, feminine eyes.   _She'll do,_ John thought, and began composing a reply.


End file.
